In the Dark of the Night
by Wake Up and Live
Summary: Sequel to Crossroads of the Dark Moon. Vanessa is avoiding Stanton, but she can only run for so long until he finds her. Now it's time for Vanessa to choose her Destiny or Stanton and a destiny they can create. What will she choose?


IN the Dark of the Night

Vanessa sat in her room. She kept going over what Stanton had told her a month ago. She was beyond mad at herself for giving into **him**. Ever since their little meeting Vanessa did everything possible to avoid being alone with him and had even asked Maggie to teach her how to block her mind from Follower's. Lucky for her Maggie agreed that if Vanessa could block her mind, Follower's wouldn't be able to manipulate her.

Vanessa looked at her alarm clock to see how long she had been lying on her bed staring at the ceiling lost in her thoughts. _'How is it six already.' _Vanessa thought truly shocked that three hours had past since she came to her room to just think about everything, from the incident last month, to things with her friends, to her relationship with Michael. She so badly wanted to tell Michael that she couldn't be with him anymore, but she couldn't bring herself to hurt him. Plus Michael was safe; he made her feel like a normal teenage girl. Stanton, well Stanton was dangerous, he **was** the very definition of dangerous.

Vanessa was torn between two totally different guys that did two very different things to her. When Vanessa was with Michael she felt normal, like she didn't have a secret life, like she wasn't a goddess meant to protect people from the ultimate evil, and that right now inside her there was a power struggle. Around Stanton she **was** a goddess, she didn't have to hide any part of her because Stanton saw all of her, the good, the bad, **and** the evil, and there was **no** pretending with him. Stanton made Vanessa _**feel**_ things that Michael never had, Stanton could just seduce Vanessa with his voice, but then again he was a Follower and he was supposed to be seduction personified.

"What do I do?" Vanessa said at her wits end. Every time she was alone all she did was compare the two and all the things that they made her feel. "I can't hurt Serena, I just **can't**." Vanessa thought back on all the times that Serena had been there for her, and not just that how could she _**tear apart **_her friends to join Stanton? She could **never** betray Jimena, Serena, Tianna and Catty. She especially couldn't betray Catty, Catty her **best** friends since they were children playing on opposing soccer teams. Catty was the closest thing she had to a sister and she just could not let go of that.

The next day Vanessa was still as confused as before. She could feel Serena going through her mind trying to find out what was wrong, but she made sure that never happened. She knew her friends were worried, but they didn't want to say anything because they wanted her to come to them. Catty didn't know what was wrong with her best friend, but she could tell that whatever was going on with Vanessa it was big and when she was ready to talk about it, no one would like it. Catty didn't know how she knew this, but her gut was telling her that when Vanessa finally let them in, things would change in a big way.

"I just don't understand what's wrong with Vanessa," Tianna said letting out a frustrated sigh.

"No one does, I've tried reading her mind, but she keeps shutting me out. It's like she doesn't want anyone to know what's bothering her," Serena said worried for her blonde haired friend.

"We should just confront her and demand to know what's going on," Jimena said after thinking about the situation through. As much as she was worried about Vanessa, she knew that if it was something involving the Atrox that the rest of them had a right to know what was going on.

"I don't think it has anything to do with the Atrox," Serena said reading the young Latina's mind.

"What makes you think that?" Jimena asked turning her attention to Serena.

"Well if it did involve the Atrox you know Vanessa would have told us by now, I think it's something different, something that is personal," Serena said thinking back on all of Vanessa's behavior in the past month.

"Something personal? How can you be sure?" Tianna asked skeptically.

"We all know Vanessa. Every time something has been going on with the Atrox she has told us anything she knew, but she's not even letting me read her mind. She has this huge wall up and she isn't letting it down," Serena said logically.

"I agree with Serena," Catty said getting the three girls' attention. "Sometimes Vanessa cuts everyone off when she is faced with an extremely personal problem, and I think it would be best to just let her come to us when she is ready."

The three girls' thought about what Catty said and knew she was right. "I just don't understand, what's wrong with her, I'm worried," Tianna said in a soft voice sounding defeated. She knew her and Vanessa had a rocky start, but slowly they were becoming close friends. Now it felt like any progress that was made, was now gone with little warning.

**With Vanessa**

Vanessa just somehow knew that her friends were talking about her, so she avoided them as best she could. She knew she still had a lot to think about. Stanton could ask her at any given moment to join him and she had to have an answer ready. After her talk with Stanton, Vanessa knew that she had to end things with Michael because she just couldn't string him along, letting him think that everything was perfect.

Today was the day she was going to tell him the truth. It was time to tell him that her feelings for him weren't the same anymore. Yes she did love him, but she was not in love with him. If anything he deserved to find some happiness and that happiness wasn't with her. She took a deep breath as Michael walked towards her.

"Hey Vanessa," Michael said wrapping his arms around the girl who meant so much to him.

"Hey Michael, I'm glad you came," Vanessa said trying to calm her heart beat.

"I'm glad I came too. When we talked at school you said that we really needed to talk, what's up?" Michael asked curiously and completely oblivious to what was about to happen.

"We… we do need to talk Michael," Vanessa said with a shaky breath not sure where to begin. "Michael… I love you."

"I love you too Vanessa. Babe is this really what you wanted to talk about?" Michael asked with a warm smile radiating how happy he was.

"Michael, I…. I love you, but I'm not in love with you," Vanessa said looking anywhere but at him afraid to see the look of pain on his face.

"Vanessa… Nessa I don't understand," Michael said hoping this was just some horrible practical joke.

"Look, Michael this is **so** hard for me to say, but I just I don't think I am the girl to make you happy and you deserve better than me," Vanessa said finally looking at him and felt a small part of her heart break at seeing how hurt he was with each word that came out of her mouth.

"What is going on Vanessa?" Michael asked not meaning for it to come out that harsh.

"I just, I have so much going on in my life and it's just starting to become _**too**_ much and I don't want what's going on in my life to affect you, I don't want to see _**you**_ get hurt," Vanessa said trying to reason with him.

"You say you don't want me to get hurt, but does that pertain to what's going on right now?" Michael asked bitterly.

"Listen, Michael, I… I don't want to argue with you. Right now I just…. I need to learn to be on my own and there are things going on in my life that… that I just don't think you'll understand. I'm sorry, but I think we should break up," Vanessa said letting that last part come out as a whisper.

"Why don't you explain to me what's going on? Why do we have to break up?" Michael asked grasping at straws now once realized that the girl who held his heart was really ending their relationship.

"I…I can't Michael and even if I did…. I don't think you would believe. I'm so, so sorry," Vanessa said as a lone tear made its way down her cheek.

"Vanessa…" Michael whimpered out as she started walking away from him.

**With Stanton**

Stanton knew that Vanessa was avoiding him. He also figured out that her mentor had taught her to block her mind, not that he was complaining because he loved the challenge her actions presented. He couldn't help but smirk when he overheard Serena and her friends talking about their worry for Vanessa. _'If only you all knew what I have planned for Vanessa.'_

Stanton blended back into the shadows in search of Vanessa. It had only been month since he had put his offer on the table for Vanessa. After their little meeting in the cemetery Stanton decided to find just what was so important about Vanessa that the Atrox desired her so and why it chose to send Hector after her. To his surprise the Atrox never intended to let Hector keep the blonde haired goddess, he was only a pawn to lower her guard and bring out her much darker side. _'Well it looks like that plan certainly back fired.'_

Stretching out his mind Stanton found Vanessa with Michael. Now he definitely wanted a piece of this action. Michael had the one thing he wanted and he decided it was time to make his desire known to the All-American boy. He felt a thrill at knowing he would get under Michael's skin and bring out the jealousy he knew lay in Michael ever since his first encounter with the duo.

"What's wrong Michael? Finding out that you aren't good enough for Vanessa?" Stanton said appearing behind the dark haired boy.

"Go away Stanton, I don't have time for you shit today," Michael spat out. _'I can't believe she broke up with me. How could she say that she loves me, but break my heart like this? I… I have to get her back!'_

Stanton was stunned by what he read from Michael's mind. Vanessa had actually dumped Michael, now this was just too good to be true. Stanton pushed further into Michael's mind to see the memory that happened not too long ago. Seeing and feeling the heart break of Michael at the hands of Vanessa was like a sweet jolt of pleasure coursing through his system. He decided that he just had to rub his encounter with Vanessa in the heartbroken boy's face.

"Awww, did Vanessa finally come to her senses and find out just how pathetic you are?" Stanton said and let out a wicked laugh enjoying this little game.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why, do you have this sick obsession with **my **girlfriend?" Michael bellowed facing his own worst enemy.

"Hmmm, now don't lie to yourself Michael. I saw your precious Vanessa just break your pathetic heart. You have no claim to her, and if you think that you have a chance at getting her back, well that just won't happen," Stanton said flashing Michael a deadly smile.

"You bastard! What are you stalking her now?" Michael asked his body shaking with rage and unknowingly allowing Stanton feed off his negative emotions.

"Well I do recall telling her that me stalking anyone else would just be unfair and cruel to her," Stanton said enjoying Michael's reaction immensely.

Michael had never felt such anger before. Knowing that Stanton had been around Vanessa without him knowing made him want to fight Stanton so bad. _His _Vanessa had known that Stanton had _watched_ her and followed her.

"Cat got your tongue Michael?" Stanton mocked as he pushed his way into Michael's mind. _'Oh if you only knew Michael, __**your**__ Vanessa has had me around longer than you can imagine.' _"You know, I don't think you know how dangerous I am Michael, I could do things to you that you never knew could happen," Stanton said dangerously letting his power roll off him in waves.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Michael asked not liking the turn of events.

"Are you sure you really want to find out?" Stanton demanded, daring Michael to try something.

"You're a freak; I don't have time for scum like you. Oh and stay the hell away from Vanessa," Michael hissed before leaving Stanton alone. _'Ha, like that is supposed to make me stay away from her.'_

**With Vanessa**

Vanessa didn't know how she knew, but she just knew that Stanton would be coming for his answer. She didn't know what she was going to do. Breaking up with Michael was not just for her benefit, it was to allow him to find someone who would love him completely. She wanted Michael to find happiness, she wanted him to love and be loved like he deserved.

"Vanessa?" a worried voice said.

"Tianna!" Vanessa exclaimed shocked to see the dark haired girl.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Tianna said sitting down next to Vanessa.

"You're fine," Vanessa said turning her attention back to the waves.

"Are you okay?" Tianna asked tentatively, surprising Vanessa because normally she was very out there and comfortable speaking her mind and doing what she wanted.

"Why do you ask?" Vanessa asked watching the waves of the ocean crash to the shore.

"Well, you've been distant lately and I know we aren't good friends or anything, but the others think that you're fine, but it just doesn't seem like everything is fine," Tianna said not sure where her confidence had gone.

"I…. I don't know. Things have changed. I've changed," Vanessa said looking at Tianna with her confused blue eyes.

"What do you mean?" Tianna asked wanting to help the blonde girl.

"I guess I've been struggling with the fact that I do have a dark side and it's very much apart of me. Ever since Hector made me realize I can't be perfect and nice all the time, I guess I just got lost," Vanessa said trying so hard to make sense of her life.

"You know, I've always admired you for that," Tianna said with a small smile.

"Huh?" Vanessa said confused not sure what Tianna was talking about.

"You're nice to everybody, no matter how horrible and mean they are, you're nice to them. People like being around you because you treat everyone equally, you don't have some hidden agenda," Tianna said looking at the waves then at Vanessa. "No one is perfect, and no one is asking you to be. I like the fact that I know where I stand with you; I don't have to dissect everything you do to figure out where we stand."

"Okay?" Vanessa said not sure about where Tianna was going with this.

"Vanessa, you don't have to have your life figured out now, I mean honestly you should just live in the now and leave tomorrow alone," Tianna said hoping she was somehow helping. "Find happiness in the now, that's all you can do."

"You're right," Vanessa said understanding what Tianna was trying to say. "You may not know it, but you have helped me a great deal."

"I'm glad," Tianna said to a slowly disappearing Vanessa. _'Vanessa you deserve to be happy.'_

Vanessa floated away from Tianna going to the place where she had come to see as her sanctuary. Ever since that night Stanton approached her Vanessa had now always found peace at her father's gravesite. To Vanessa it was like being here her father could hear her and somehow helped her see things clearly. Vanessa now felt a calmly peace wash through her as she materialized by her father's grave.

"Hey daddy," Vanessa said running her fingers across his name on the headstone. "I finally broke up with Michael, I just hope he doesn't hate me and he does find someone who deserves his love and can love him in return."

"I don't if I am going to accept Stanton's offer, but out of all the Follower's I have come into contact with lately I know I **can** trust him. I know that shouldn't, but I just do and maybe that is a start, of what I don't know, but it's a start," Vanessa murmured to herself and the silent grave of her father.

"I agree," a voice said startling the blonde girl.

"Stanton!" Vanessa said looking up to see said Follower.

"How long have you been here?" Vanessa asked shocked to see him considering she had only just arrived at the cemetery herself.

"Honestly?" Stanton asked almost daring Vanessa to demand the truth.

"Well it would be nice to know the truth," Vanessa said as if they were discussing the weather.

"I know you ended things with Michael," Stanton said waiting to see how Vanessa would react to that.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Vanessa said rolling her eyes.

"My dear Vanessa is that sarcasm I hear in your voice," Stanton asked with mock shock.

"Stanton just tell me what you are doing here," Vanessa ordered not wanting to deal with the banter she knew would come.

"I know you have been avoiding me so wouldn't have to tell me your answer, but I decided that it was time for you stop running and face me," Stanton said seriously sitting down across from Vanessa.

"I know, but before I give you any kind of answer I just have to know a few things," Vanessa said looking in his eyes.

"Such as?" Stanton asked urging her to continue.

"Why me? Why not Serena?" Vanessa asked searching his eyes for some kind of emotion.

"Vanessa I have seen grow up from a child to a beautiful young woman. I have watched you go through the death of your father to discovering your gift to finding out your destiny. I can't live without you, you have been the reason I have lived for roughly thirteen years. You are different than any other girl I have ever met. Everyone you meet you befriend, you see the good in people even the ones who are jealous of you and hope for you to fall from grace. You are a good person, no matter what. I really can't picture my life without you. As for why I didn't choose Serena it's simple. Serena and I have a lot in common and it's not just our power. I know that when it comes time Serena will follow her destiny and I don't think that her destiny involves me," Stanton said holding Vanessa's gaze. "Serena and I have discussed our relationship so many times when it is just the two of us and we both agree we have a great friendship that's all."

"But I thought you two were dating still?" Vanessa said confused.

"Well you see that's just it just because we're friends doesn't mean I am going to turn my back on her. You Vanessa reminded me what it was like to be human and Serena opened that up so when I was ready I could finally face how I felt about you," Stanton said taking Vanessa by surprise.

"How **do** you feel about me?" Vanessa asked filled with curiosity.

"Vanessa I am finding myself slowly falling in love with you. When you were with Michael I was beyond jealous to know that he had what I couldn't. When Hector entered your life and you came to me for answers and help I felt elated like you really needed me," Stanton said slowly building up to what he really wanted to talk about. "Vanessa tell me what's your answer, will you spend eternity with me?"

"Stanton………."


End file.
